


The Only Way To Say I'm Sorry

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempts at Reconciling, Elves, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, No Dialogue, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: After the Blooming incident, Bombrush has been unable to talk to Soundwave about what happened between them no matter what he tries to do.So all he can do is simply leave her roses.





	

 

He knew she would be down in a meeting with her officers.  And there were too many of them for her to comfortably have it in her office.  So they had to hold it in one of the big rooms down in one of the towers.

 

Far enough from her office that he could sneak in and leave these here on her desk.

 

It had been... about two weeks.  Seventeen days actually.  That long since he went over to check up on her and let this mess happen.

 

Well, it was hard to say if it was his fault or something.  It had been a rather... big mess of emotions, hormones, and debating the depths of consent with all of this in the bag.  Soundwave looking worse than he had ever seen her, hot and feverish and pale as if dying.  Her voice pleading, begging for him to help her, help her.  And her moans and whimpers when he let himself do the right (or wrong?) thing by giving her what she needed.

 

Soundwave hadn't spoken to him after the incident.  Only those harsh words the morning after for him to get out of her house.

 

Bombrush had no solution for how he could even start reconciling with her when she refused to even be in the same room as him most of the time unless she had to be there.

 

Roses had been the only answer he could think of and even then it was hard to imagine how this would even work.  

 

What if she got the wrong impression because of it?  What if she thought he was trying to court her instead of apologize?

 

Well in that case, maybe she would finally confront him about this whole mess and he could finally speak to her.

 

But for now, this was all he could do.  He couldn't possibly leave a note; if there was anything alluding to what happened during the blooming and someone else found it?  Well, there probably wouldn't be any serious repercussions.  Soundwave needed help with the Blooming and he provided it for her.  Of course, that wouldn't stop people from talking about it when they weren't in ear shot.

 

Without being able to see and speak to her and with notes out of the question, he was lost on what to do.  He didn't even know if he was doing this right, if the roses meant something to the elves.  Perhaps he was sending her the wrong message.  What if this was only making her angrier, pushing her agenda to ignore him even more?

 

When he was sure no one would see him, he finally went into her office and sighed.  This was... it felt wrong.  It felt wrong leaving a bouquet of red roses rather than trying to resolve this.  He wanted to make things right, but for once in his life, he had no idea how.

 

So with a heavy heart, all he could do was leave this here and make sure it didn't ruin any of the paperwork on her desk before walking out and going back to his office.

 

xxx

 

Soundwave was done.  Hours she had spent trying to get work done, but all that she found were arguments and delays and other annoying political hassles.  Primus, why did she have to sign off on everything?

 

She needed to finish up her work and go home and take a long bath.  It didn't need the damn soaps or scents or even flower petals.  Just hot water she could sit in and prune up like a raisin.

 

Her foul mood made everyone get out of the way.  It was perhaps a little unprofessional, but she needed to get the day over with and rest.  There was just too much going on and she didn't need any more bullshit to make her day even more-

 

Opening the door to her office and finding roses on her desk was not what she had expected.

 

It wasn't a complete surprise.  She had been finding these roses in her office for a few days now.  And she didn't need to think that hard to know who it was.

 

Thinking of Bombrush should be making her angry, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him.

 

When she was with him, of course she was pissed off and vocal, but alone... she wasn't sure.  Soundwave knew Bombrush had only done what he did to help her; she could have been worse off if he hadn't stayed to help her out.  And he hadn't- Bombrush had not done more than what she needed to let the Blooming pass.

 

Though she couldn't talk to him without losing her temper, she could still take his roses and hold them close.  It was... sweet of him.  Rather than confronting her or leaving notes that could be seen by someone else, he was giving her these instead.

 

Perhaps... perhaps when she could finally sort out her feelings, they could talk.  And maybe she could finally learn to move on past that.

 

But for now, she would simply bring these roses home and put them in a vase in her room.

 

For her, waking up to Bombrush's roses in the morning was what got her out of bed in the morning.

 

END


End file.
